


Bunny Day

by KARINPYON (Karinpon)



Series: Cocksucking Male Maids' Gaiden [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bunny Girl, Crossdressing, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Prostitution, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinpon/pseuds/KARINPYON
Summary: The Cocksucking Male Maids' Café strives to meet the competition with a new themed day.





	Bunny Day

The café chain offered the services you’d expect from a name like “Cocksucking Male Maids’ Café”. It was a new era, and attitudes had shifted—so businesses like these operated in the open.

And there was always room for innovation, given the competition.

“The Female Pig Idol Bar down the street started having a monthly event where all girls would be catgirls for a day. It’s very popular,” said Beautiful Manager Aki. He sat cross-legged on a red sofa during the morning staff meeting, donning attire that made him hard to distinguish from a lower-level employé—indeed, he sometimes waited tables when it was busy. His hair, brown with red highlights, nearly reached to his feet when it wasn’t done up in the sort of flamboyant style it presently exhibited.

Shiro touched up his makeup at one of the vanities, his eyes meeting Aki’s in the mirror for a moment. He paused. “Are you gonna suggest we do something similar? I doubt anyone would be opposed to it…”

“I wanna be a catgirl!” Kanata chimed in. Yuuze and Miru hadn’t yet arrived, so their votes could not be counted.

Aki said, “It wouldn’t matter who was opposed to what. It’s already decided. You’ll wear rabbit ears.”

“A bunny girl is fine, too,” said Kanata, having finished his own makeup—now he adjusted the fringe of the platinum blonde hair that reached to his nipples.

“That’s right. Today marks the first weekly Bunny Day!”

“It’s weekly?” Shiro asked. “Isn’t that a bit much?”

Aki scowled. “You, who wears a provocative fetish-maid dress every day, would ask if this is a bit much…?”

“I’m just talking to talk. I’m sorry.”

“Anyway… your new outfits are hung up in the changing room, with name tags so you get the right size. The bunny ear headbands are one-size-fits-most, and supply is good. You’ll find them nearby. Anyone who’s not confident in his body may continue wearing the standard maid uniform with bunny ears appended, but… don’t judge yourself too harshly. The raunchy bunny girl outfits need to see _some_ use.”

Shiro already had a clear picture in his head of what they looked like. He wasn’t exactly confident in his body, but if it fit, it fit. Dressing up was part of his job, anyway. Miru and Yuuze entered the staff room together, probably having wasted time messing with each other before setting out—they were dating, after all.

“Hey!” Aki said. “You were almost late again…” He proceeded to recount the situation to them, sparing a detail or two. They both loved the idea of a themed dress-up day, and went to the changing room before even considering makeup or their bedhead—black and pink locks sticking out all over.

The outfit, as expected, was a revealing one-piece; swimsuit-like, made of PVC or something similarly shiny, coloured white. Inside was a pair of flesh-colour tights with pre-cut holes in the expected places. No new footwear, but the high-heeled pumps that were part of the uniform would go well with this getup, Shiro thought.

He put it on. A snug, more or less perfect fit. It messed up his dark blue coiffure, which he did what he could to fix—it was a teased mess anyway, apart from the face-framing fringe. Kanata to his side did up the longer parts of his own hair in cute bunches. Meanwhile, Miru and Yuuze did each other’s hair, sharing the same black with pink highlights Aki had approved, although Yuuze’s was substantially longer and better maintained than Miru’s.

Everyone had dressed, done his hair, and made himself up with time to spare before the lunchtime rush. Only on occasion would they receive patrons before then. Shiro went into the kitchen to put the kettle on and serve himself and his co-workers some tea.

#

Kanata enjoyed his popularity, often servicing two men at the same table, at the same time. Due to his clumsiness, he didn’t do a lot of the actual table waiting unless the patron specifically requested him, which tended to happen.

Presently, he knelt beneath a table, using one hand to fluff up a salaryman’s fat dong while Shiro took his order. “I’ll get that right out to you,” Shiro said. Kanata watched him leave, the little bunny tail on the back of his themed uniform swaying side to side. He kept the image in his mind as he began mouthing the patron’s already drivelling tip, using his free hand to fondle himself through his one-piece.

The patron groaned appreciatively, his fat, crooked dong twitching at full mast as it continued to drivel small amounts of come. Kanata swallowed a little, and took the member to his throat. The patron made cute little sounds throughout Kanata’s diligent treatment. A strong tug on one of his bunches, and warm, saline fluid washed over his tongue. He swallowed immediately. The customer sighed and stuffed his spent dick back in his trousers.

That was about when Shiro returned carrying a plastic tray, and laid a couple dishes on the table. What timing. The man thanked Shiro. _I might as well not exist to him any more,_ Kanata thought, and slipped out from under the table, unnoticed. Another man smiled at him, awaited his service.

#

They groped Yuuze’s butt a lot. Maybe because he was tall, putting it almost eye level with most of them. He didn’t think it was anything out of the ordinary, contrary to what Miru told him.

“Please,” Yuuze told one patron, “I have to fetch your order.”

“That can wait,” said the balding man in the chair. He had both hands on Yuuze’s buttocks, feeling and squeezing, stroking… “Is it any extra if I wanna shove my tongue in your ass?”

“… No… you won’t be charged anything extra for it, if that’s what you want, as a paying customer.”

“I could use the appetiser.” He pulled aside the bottom of the one-piece outfit, exposing the hole in Yuuze’s tights. “Perfect. You shaved and everything!”

Yuuze shuddered, feeling the man’s hot breath on the bare skin of his backside, his arsehole. Without another word he planted his face firmly between Yuuze’s buttocks, smooching his anus with hairy lips and fat tongue. Yuuze got an erection instantly.

Miru popped out from under a table across the room, smiling and wiping his face. He saw Yuuze and headed straight over. His favourite thing seemed to be to help Yuuze enjoy this work.

His hair was done up in a cute side-bunch. Not very long, but pretty girlish nonetheless. He came in for a kiss. Yuuze opened his mouth obligingly. As they exchanged saliva, Miru reached down and pulled out Yuuze’s cock. About eighteen centimetres erect and thick as a wrist. He was crazy about it, and Yuuze had to admit… it was an above-average part of his body.

Miru held the organ and caressed it lovingly, all the while his tongue swam in and out of Yuuze’s throat, and the patron’s tongue darted and flopped like an eel in his arsehole. Yuuze sped towards climax, finding himself unable to suppress little moans.

Responding to this, Miru parted faces with him, and got on his knees. “You’re about to come, yeah? Do it in my mouth the—“

Yuuze decorated his face with two, three, four ropes of semen. The tongue in his arse hadn’t let up, and Miru’s simple act of kneeling in front of him pushed him over the edge.

Miru stood back up. “At least clean up after yourself.” He didn’t have long to wait for Yuuze to begin licking his own come off his adorable face. The customer seemed to have had his fill of ass about then, too.

“Hurry up and bring my cake.”

#

“Sit down here and make me hard while I eat,” a rather muscular salaryman demanded.

An awkward request, Shiro thought, but he obliged nevertheless, planting his butt firmly on the patron’s large, firm thighs. He could feel the muscle ripple through the fabric of the suit pants. The man slowly ate his apple pie with the fork he held in one hand, feeling up Shiro with his other hand.

This place was rarely busy enough that they couldn’t give every customer their full attention, but Shiro did feel a little useless and wasteful sitting here, being stroked and fondled while a man ate. He played with Shiro’s bunny ear headband now.

“I don’t get this,” the man said between mouthfuls of pie, “themed maid café business. Isn’t it enough that you’re maids?”

Shiro used to think so. But he doubted the customer wanted an actual response from him. The man started fondling his butt, and Shiro could feel a significant bulge pressing against his right thigh that hadn’t been there when he sat down.

The man said, “Do you provide anal here?”

“Ah… despite the specific name of this establishment, ‘the Cocksucking Male Maids’ Café’, other common sexual services are offered as well,” Shiro said. “You can put it in my butt.”

He spoke in as matter-of-fact a tone as he could. He didn’t like to admit it, but he really was a prostitute working at this café. The man got his dick out of his pants immediately, apparently having finished eating. It throbbed, towering above the breadth of Shiro’s thigh.

“Sit here then,” the man said. And Shiro moved more to his front, bending over the table. The man pulled aside his costume bottom. It would be rough going down dry like this, Shiro thought, but maybe it was the only way the customer liked it.

His arse was kind of sweaty, lubricating the way in, but only the tip. The patron grabbed his hips and pulled him down painfully. He winced, groaned, and the man remained hard as iron as he forced his way in. When he’d bottomed out, he waited, to Shiro’s relief, before moving further.

“Make some more noise, why don’t you?” he said as he slightly withdrew, and dug back in. It hurt, so making noise wasn’t difficult for Shiro. He whined pathetically, his own cock straining against the one-piece he wore. While fucking him, the man groped his chest, and, finding nothing, slid down between his legs.

“No…”

A feeble show of resistance, and just that: a show.

Holding fast to his hip as he fucked him, picking up speed, the patron squeezed and twisted the bulge of Shiro’s cock, soon freeing it from its confines in his theme costume. It stood completely erect in the man’s hand, and he became a little more gentle with it, stroking in time with his own thrusts.

From that, combined with the pressure on his prostate, Shiro’s cock spat a mess onto the table, and the customer’s knuckles, which came then up to his face.

“Lick it off.”

Shiro craned his neck and lapped up his own jism from the man’s knuckles.

When he had both hands free, he held Shiro in a vice by his hips, and slammed his cock in deep, fast and deep, without a care for the bunny-boy’s half-hearted cries. It seemed the remainder of the day had passed before he silently climaxed, gushing a hot load into Shiro’s digestive tract.

He pushed him off his lap unceremoniously, likely enjoying the image of a “cream pie” he made as he lay on the linoleum, all used up. In reality, Shiro was a little sore, but not that tired—he had merely made a habit of these pathetic behaviours that pleased most men who paid to be here.

The bunny ear headband remained perfectly nested in his canopy of teased, blue hair while the patron stepped over him, made for the exit. He waited for him to leave before getting to his feet, and tucking his little dick back in the one-piece.

Looking around, he saw but a single geezer, being serviced by Kanata. It really had become late. He came over to the table just in case.

“Is there anything I can get for you?” Shiro asked.

The man seemed transfixed, staring into the cup of tea in front of him, absorbed in the reflection… of Kanata’s dick. Shiro had taken a while to notice what he was doing standing there: Kanata stroked his dick over the cup of tea on the table. Not an unusual request here.

“You too,” the geezer wheezed. “Both of you flavour my drink with your bunny-boy semen!”

It would take some work after his previous customer, but with Kanata at his side, he was sure he could do it.


End file.
